When It's Cold Outside
by AutumnPunkAngel
Summary: Short little ficlett about coping with the cold... literal cold, as in winter. Bad summary, but rather cute fic... Kubota/Tokitoh ness


*yawns* You know, I'm completely and utterly exhausted, but I've gotta write this while I've got the chance and the idea. So here goes…

Author: Autumn

Email: autumnpunkangel@yahoo.com

Series: Wild Adapter/Executive Committee

Pairing: Kubota/Tokitoh

Rating: PG

Warnings: Shounen ai

Disclaimers: The characters of WA/EC belong to Minekura Kazuya, not me. I'm just playing with them for a while.

Notes: Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukah! Joyeux Noël! Happy Yule! Etc, etc. 

When It's Cold Outside

Shivers wracked his thin frame as Tokitoh hurriedly slid off his outdoor's shoes, placing them into his locker. A light snow covered the ground and the biting wind attempted to follow the boy into the building where he sought escape. It was almost Christmas break, one more day of finals and he was home free… 

"It could be a little warmer though," Tokitoh muttered to himself, clenching his teeth to keep them from chattering. "Achooo!"

"Bless you," came a low voice behind him.

"Thanks," Tokitoh mumbled, rubbing his nose as he turned to face his best friend.

"You really should take better care of yourself, Tokitoh," Kubota murmured quietly. "You left your jacket on the hook…" the taller boy handed said jacket over to it's owner, shaking his head. "What would you ever do without me?"

"Die…" Tokitoh replied quietly, seriously. 

"Ah well, let's get on to class, shall we?" Kubota said, sweeping an arm around the shorter boy's shoulder, dispelling the dark mood that had fallen.

---

"N-n-ne, Ka-katsuragi…" Tokitoh tried, finding his body shaking a little too much for his liking. It was freezing in the EC room… "Wha-what ha-happened t-to ow-our heat-ter?" he asked brokenly.

The girl in question looked up from her steaming cup of tea, her appearance comical due to the massive layers of coats and fur collars that surrounded her. "A fuse shorted last night and they can't get it fixed until the last week of Christmas Break," she replied, pressing close to the cup, enjoying the heat.

"Na-NI!?!?" he shrieked, anger rising before giving in and slumping into the chair closest to him. "Pfft…"

"Hi," Kubota's voice announcing his arrival. "Hmm… what a party…" the tall boy said, glancing around, his trademark cigarette hanging from his lips. "Katsuragi-chan, what happened to the heater?"

"It blew a fuse," Tokitoh answered for her, pouting and trying to keep himself from shaking more.

"Aa…"

"They can't get it fixed till just before we get back from holiday," Katsuragi informed him, snuggling into her coat.

Kubota looked from her to the dark haired boy. With a smirk, he leaned over and draped his arms about his friend's shoulders. "Tokitoh?"

"Kubo-chan?"

"Time to head home?"

"Aa…"

Kubota couldn't miss the faint blush that crept its way over Tokitoh's cheeks and he smirked again as he caught Katsuragi's eye. How he loved to tease his friends… It was obvious they all thought he and Tokitoh were a couple… and he was content to let them keep on assuming so...

… maybe one day they'd be right…

"Sou… jya ne, Katsuragi-chan. Have a nice Christmas."

"Bai-i!" Tokitoh stuttered as they made their way out of the room. "So you didn't want to stay for the party?" he asked as they walked toward their lockers.

"No point," Kubota replied. "It's too cold in there to enjoy it, anyway."

Tokitoh nodded his agreement, pulling his jacket tighter around his shoulders.

It was still snowing lightly as they slipped on their shoes and headed out the door. "Burr," Tokitoh complained, trying to turn his face to where the wind did not hit it so harshly. "This s-s-sucks," he moaned.

"Hmm," was all he received as warning before Kubota enveloped him in his large trench coat. "Better?" he asked in the shorter boy's ear.

It took a few tries before Tokitoh could reply and only then it was a nod. The feel of Kubota's warm body so closed to his own… it was like a shock to his system. "Kubo-chan…"

"Hmm?"

Wide eyes blinked, what had he been about to say? Never mind. "We're home…"

"Hmm?" Kubota looked up. "Aa, so we are."

They shut the door behind them, enjoying the toasty warmth of the well heated apartment."Aaaahhh, I hate it when it's cold outside," Tokitoh muttered.

"Oh, really?" Kubota asked suggestively, raising an eyebrow at the shorter boy.

To his pleasure the boy once again turned a lovely shade of pink before replying. "Well… maybe I don't hate it so much…"

Owari


End file.
